Tonight We Live
by readstar
Summary: Severus is sent to take Harry shopping two months before school begins. He receives the shock of his life when he discovers Harry does not live the life of 'Pampered Prince Potter', but is instead abused by his relatives . How will Severus react when his previous ideas are shattered? HP/SS later in story. ADOPTED BY Torisnape20
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter fic, so don't judge to harshly please. Anyway thanks for reading

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – thoughts

"_Hello"_ – Parseltongue

I refuse

"I refuse headmaster" Severus growled out.

"But my boy you have to."

"Get someone else to do it; I refuse to babysit Potter's spoiled spawn."

"Come now Severus, you only have to take him to get his school supplies."

"Get someone else to do it; you have plenty of Potter supporters." Severus snared.

"Ahh but they are all busy."

"And what about you? Surely you would want to go and take your golden boy yourself."

"Ah but you see my boy I have a conference to attend and I will not be returning until the day before the new term starts." The headmaster replied, the famous twinkle in his eyes that always seemed to unnerve the potions professor.

"I insist that you find someone else to do this headmaster" Severus drawled.

"You will go and take shopping for his school supplies Severus and that's final" the headmaster stated firmly once he saw the potions master about to complain again.

Severus sighed in annoyance "fine, but don't expect me to pamper your little prince."

"Duly noted" the headmaster nodded popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

Severus sighed as he looked in the mirror. He took one more glance at his muggle attire and swiftly headed out of his rooms and towards the apparition point muttering and cursing meddling old fools.

Turning on the spot he apparated to number 4 Privet Drive. In the darkness he stared at the lit view of normal, perfect looking houses from the hidden alley way. 'Muggles' Severus thought with a snare, 'always the picture of perfection'.

Sighing once again Severus schooled his features into a glare and walked towards number 4, its perfect looking garden causing him to snare harder. Walking up the path he knocked on the front door. Receiving no answer he knocked again louder. After waiting five minutes Severus sighed quietly, casting silencing and notice-me-not charms on himself before opening the door and entering the house.

He could hearing the TV going, cutlery clanking against plates and a child whinging about something, 'probably Potter whinging about something that he didn't get today, spoilt brat' Severus thought darkly.

Suddenly the clanking stopped and for a moment, Severus thought they knew he was there but threw away that ridiculous idea, these muggles weren't that smart and of course they couldn't see through his charms, they were just muggles after all. He could now hear a man yelling and screaming something about freaks along with clashes, bangs and almost silent sobbing.

Walking towards the noise Severus peered into the room. He could only stare in shock, not fully prepared for the sight that was suddenly thrust before him.

* * *

Harry was having a bad day, and by bad day he meant one of the most awful days of his life.

He had made breakfast, accidently burning the scrambled eggs when Dudley had knocked him of his pile of phonebooks and away from the stove, this of course had caused his uncle to become extremely mad and resulted in, once again, burnt hands from being held to the stove elements because if he 'wanted to burn their food then he himself deserved to be burned'. He had then given his uncle the mail and returned to his cupboard hoping to be left alone today, but alas today was just not one of his days.

His uncle had come storming out of the kitchen, ripping open his cupboard door and yanking him out into the open. Throwing him to the ground his uncle had then began to kick him, muttering things about freaks, their schools and beating the freakishness out of him, walking away when he heard a satisfying crack signifying the breaking of one of Harry's ribs.

Harry had laid there for all of five minutes, curled in a protective ball, before carefully getting up and crawling back to his cupboard to nurse his wounds.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast he was once again yanked out and handed a list of chores to be done before his uncle returned home from work. Harry's luck had run out on him today as he had only managed to finish half of the list with his bruised and battered body before his uncle returned, resulting in another beating before being chucked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

Dinner was no better as Harry was made to stand and watch his relatives eat, his stomach growling slightly for food, having not eaten for two days.

Dudley had opened his overstuffed mouth and whined to his parents that there was a piece of egg shell in his poached eggs, which harry knew that there was not. He prided himself for his cooking skills when he knew Dudley wouldn't even know how to boil water.

Dudley smirked at Harry; he always loved watching him suffer whether it be emotional or physical, this was one of the many things Dudley prided himself for Harry knew for sure.

Harry stared at his uncle in absolute horror when he dropped his knife and fork with a clank and standing up. He knew what was coming next. He knew not to run, it only made it worse when he was caught and he was always caught. He was always to weak and hungry to run fast. His uncle walked towards him, a murderous expression on his face. Harry covered his face but the force of the first blow threw him to the ground where he curled into another ball, waiting for his uncle to stop.

"You stupid freak!" his uncle bellowed, his face purple with rage "you've done nothing right all day. We give you food and shelter and this is how you repay us! Useless just like your useless freak parents. All good for nothing, should've just left you in an orphanage. We don't need your freakishness here!" he screamed out at him.

Tears were running down his face at the pain, black spots beginning to creep into his vision and he welcomed the blackness of his long-time friend unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm going to try and update at least once a week, sorry if I'm a bit slow but I have school and I'm studying for end of year exams.

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – thoughts

"_Hello"_ – Parseltongue

Shocked

Severus stared in shock at the sight in front of him. An overweight whale of a man was towering over a young boy that looked to be seven or eight years old, continually kicking him even though the small boy looked to be unconscious and in a puddle of his own blood.

Snapping out of his shock, Severus aimed his wand at the obese man and silently stupefied him, causing him to fly backwards and crash into the TV set. Everything went silent as the TV smashed and fell to the ground. Petunia screamed out and ran towards her unconscious husband while Dudley sat there shell shocked, his slow brain not quite catching on to what was happening.

Severus ignored them in favour of going towards the unconscious boy. Kneeling next to him he slowly turned him over, checking he was still alive. Releasing a sigh of relief Severus took in the young boys form hoping against everything that it wasn't Potters offspring. 'Well there's only one way to find out' Severus thought moving the black, blood soaked hair off the young boy's forehead.

Severus's shoulder slumped at the sight of the famous lightning bolt shaped scar the adorned the boys forehead, he was certain now.

Severus carefully picked up the boys small form noticing his light weight and walked towards the door. Petunia ran out towards him her face filled with rage.

"What did you do? Fix my husband right now! And put that freak down, he stays here! He needs to earn his keep!"

Severus turned and snarled at her before answering "I knocked him unconscious. No why would I help that pathetic excuse for a human and just try and stop me from taking him, you don't deserve to look after him and from what I have seen I wouldn't want you to."

Petunia look taken aback when Severus turned to face her. "ITS YOU!" she shirked in horror "you're that horrible boy that Lily used to play with when we were children and the one that told her she was a witch."

"Glad you remember me Petunia. How lovely to see you again" Severus retorted with sarcasm "do expect to see me again Petunia, I will be back and you will pay for what you have done! And don't try and run, you can't hide I will always find you"

Petunia paled at Severus threat backing away and stammering. Turning she ran back towards her husband and son who was now sitting beside his father, his blubber filled body shaking with loud sobs when his father wouldn't wake. Severus snorted and her cowardice before continuing towards the front door. Walking back to the alleyway and out of the wards Severus apparated back to Hogwarts, landing in front of the heavy iron gates.

Walking closer the gates opened, recognising Severus as a professor. Severus rushed towards the castle with the still unconscious boy in his arms. Severus stopped to check the boy was still breathing, finding his chest to be still the potions professor began to run. The castle doors flew open with a bang, Hogwarts recognising the urgency of the professor, as Severus came near. Severus ran, not noticing as Hogwarts created the shortest route possible and ceased all stair movement, towards the infirmary.

"POPPY! POPPY!" Severus yelled in fear as the infirmary doors crashed open scaring the poor witch from her before school work.

"What is it Sever- oh my! Put him on the bed over here" the medi-witch ordered knowing this was going to take more than a quick episkey. Laying Harry on the bed Severus stepped back; worry clear on his normally stoic face as he watched, lost in the thoughts of the bloodied, bruised boy in front of him, and allowed the healer to work.

Casting a diagnostic spell Poppy waited as a piece of parchment appeared in the air and began to record all current injuries. A gasp drew Severus from his thoughts; Poppy was staring at the paper with tears in her eyes.

"Oh that poor child" Poppy managed to gasp out.

"What is it Poppy? What's wrong?"

Poppy handed over the parchment and quickly got to work healing the boy. Severus looked over the list of injuries in surprise; these were far too extensive for a mere child to withstand and much too complicated for him to do anything apart from administer potions.

"How has he survived Poppy? How is he still alive?" Severus managed to get out between clenched teeth, trying not to let his anger get the better of him. One thing he hated the most was child abusers, they were the lowest of the low in his eyes.

"It's his magic Severus, it's kept him alive all this time, and without it he would have died hours ago".

Severus stood back and watched the medi-witch work, quietly handing over any potions she required and casting any healing spells he knew.

"Severus if I may ask who this child is? And why do you have him? He looks to be too young to be going to Hogwarts" Poppy asked after ten minutes.

Severus sighed, he knew she was going to find out sooner or later, "Its Harry Potter, Poppy" at Poppy gasp he continued "the headmaster sent me to take him shopping for his school supplies, when I arrived he was unconscious with his uncle still beating him. I arrived here as fast as I could and you know the rest." Poppy only nodded and got back to work.

After working nonstop for three hours Poppy finally stopped exhausted and falling backwards into a nearby chair, "he's stable now and healing nicely" Poppy stated.

Severus looked over at her "go get some rest Poppy, I will stay and watch Harry. You have done all you can for now."

"Thank-you Severus, don't forget to rest as well, I can imagine today has taken its toll on you"

Severus only nodded and turned back to watching Harry's chest which had been so still, rise and fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, the response to this story is a lot bigger then I imagined it would be, so thanks for reading

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – thoughts

"_Hello"_ – Parseltongue

Awoken

Severus awoke to a small groan and a shifting in his hand. Bolting up Severus looked down at his hand in shock, sometime during the night he had begun to hold Harry's hand. Severus gently tried to remove his hand from the small grasp that Harry now had, but stopped when another groan emerged from the boy. His eyes snapping up to Harry's, Severus gazed into his green, sleep filled eyes.

"Hello Harry" Severus whispered, helping him sit up slowly.

"Wh-Wh-Who-" Harry managed to get out before breaking out in a dry coughing fit.

"Here drink this first" Severus said handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks" Harry whispered after downing the whole glass "who are you?"

"My name is Professor Severus Snape, I teach potions here at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, the school in which you will attend to learn to control your magic."

"Magic? There's no such thing as magic" Harry stated with fear in his eyes.

"Yes there is Harry and you have magic, you're a wizard just like me" Severus said calmly watching the panic slowly seep into Harry's expression.

"No, no there isn't" Harry whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest "there's no such thing as magic. There's no such thing at magic. There's no such thing as magic. There's no-"

Alarmed, Severus reached out towards Harry. Thinking twice he stopped himself from shaking him, instead he calmly called Harry's name, "Harry, Harry!" When Harry didn't respond he reached out and touched his shoulders "HARRY!" Severus said loudly with a little force. Harry quietened his head shooting up in fear.

"It's alright Harry, your safe here" Severus said, noticing the fear in his eyes "magic IS real Harry. Who told you magic wasn't real?"

"No, no no no, uncle Vernon said never to speak of magic, it's not real" Harry whimpered out, his eyes surveying the room frantically looking for any signs of his uncle.

"It's ok Harry, you're uncles not here. You can talk about magic, it's ok."

"Really?" Harry asked, his eyes hopeful.

"Yes, really" Severus said calmly. Harry stayed quiet, thinking over what this meant, his uncle wasn't here. He was at a magic school and he was a wizard!

"Am I really a wizard?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes Harry you are, you have a very strong magical core as well, that's what kept you alive all this time." Poppy said walking up to Harry.

Harry startled at the new voice. Shrinking back against the bed he asked "I'm sorry madam, but who are you?"

"It's alright, I'm Madam Pomfrey, but you can call me Poppy dear. Now are you in any pain?"

Harry shook his head, hoping that they would miss the wince that crossed his features as he did so. He didn't want to cause any trouble. He knew the rules, never complain or cry about pain. It only made things worse.

Severus and Poppy looked towards each other at the obvious lie. "Harry it's ok to tell us if you're in any pain" Severus said while Poppy ran another diagnostic over Harry.

"No it's not" Harry said cringing, hoping they didn't hear him. The last thing he needed was to be hit for speaking out. Severus looked at Poppy again but she was too busy with the diagnostic spell to notice.

Severus signed "remember Harry your uncles not here. He can't get to you. You're safe here with Poppy and I."

"But what if you get sick of me or I do something wrong and you punish me or send me back there. I don't want to go back there but I don't want to be a burden." Harry whimpered out.

"NO never Harry! You are never going back to those horrible people. Poppy and I will never ever lay a hand on you either. You're safe with us Harry, we will protect you, no matter what and you're not a burden we want to help you." Severus didn't know where these feelings were coming from; all he knew was that he had strong feelings towards protecting this boy. 'Although' Severus thought 'it may have something to do with my own upbringing, yes that must be it'.

Harry shifted and Severus's focus turned back to the boy, noticing the missing Poppy. 'where did she go' Severus thought slowly looking around. His thoughts were answered when he saw Poppy walking back towards them, two vials in her hands.

"Here you go dear, take this one now and then this one just before you eat" Poppy said sitting one vial on the side table then unstopping and handing Harry the other before walking away.

Harry looked towards Severus "ca-can I asked you a question sir?"

"Of course you can Harry, you can ask me as many questions as you want and you can call me Severus."

"Where am I going to go now?"

"I have a friend that will help us; he may even be willing to become your guardian as I know I will not be able to"

"Ooh-oh okay then" Harry said looking down at his joined hands.

Severus leaned forward and lifted Harry's chin "it's okay Harry, I know he will look after you. He's a good man and he has a wife and son so you will have someone your age to play with." Harry relaxed as Severus words floated around him. 'I'm going to be free' Harry thought smiling, 'I'm going to be able to be my real self. No more hiding anymore.'

"Now I think it's time you did as Poppy said and take your potions" Severus said gesturing towards the potion in Harry's hand, "I'll order us some breakfast."

Harry nodded but didn't move, "ummm, Severus?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What is this?" Harry asked holding out the vial in his hands.

"It's a pain potion; it will stop you feeling any pain that you have. The other one on the side table is a nutrient potion, it gives you the nutrients you need and you will be having one with every meal until Poppy confirms that you are the right weight. Now why don't I order that breakfast so you can have them yes? Although I must warn you they don't taste very nice."

Harry just nodded, thinking over all the new information he had gathered, and waited for Severus to get breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys just thought I'd mention that all chapters are going to be 1000 words.

"Hello" – Speaking

'Hello' – thoughts

"_Hello"_ – Parseltongue

Sinking In

Harry pushed away his half full bowl of chicken noodle soup feeling bloated already.

"Are you full Harry?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, looking down and fidgeting.

"That's ok. You don't have to eat it all. It will take a while for you to be able to eat a full normal sized meal."

"May I please go toilet?"

"Of course you can. Would you like some help? You injuries aren't all healed yet." Severus asked, setting his bowl down. Harry nodded turning to get of the bed jumping when he suddenly found himself being carried. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and his arms around his neck. He leaned his head into Severus neck and breathed in his scent, relaxing slightly at the smell of herbs and surprisingly, chocolate.

Severus smiled slightly, feeling Harry lightly sniffing his neck. Contentment filled him at Harry's actions. 'Where are these feelings coming from? I've never felt this happy or protective of an abused student before.'

Setting Harry down in the bathroom and telling him to call out when he was finished, Severus leaned against a nearby wall thinking. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of shuffling feet.

"Harry, what did I tell you" Severus said softly "you should have called me when you were finished, you're not supposed to be up and walking."

"I-I did but you didn't answer." Harry mumbled.

"oh. I'm sorry I was lost in thought, come on, back to bed" Severus said picking him back up. Harry resumed his previous position, squeezing just a little tighter this time. He felt a small warmth filling him when Severus squeezed back careful of his still healing injuries.

"How about you have a small nap while I go and call my friend and see how he can help us?" Severus asked, setting Harry back on the bed and sitting down.

Harry nodded, laying down and shifting to get comfortable, before closing his eyes. Severus stood up and started to walk away, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his. Harry opened his mouth "can-" then closed it quickly, thinking twice.

Severus saw this and asked "what were you going to say Harry?"

Harry shook his head, letting go of Severus hand.

Severus caught Harry's hand as it moved away, "its ok Harry. You can ask me anything, I promise I won't get mad."

"Can-will you please stay until I fall asleep?" Harry asked quietly.

Severus stared in shock at the request but sat back down nodding, "of course I will."

Harry relaxed against the pillows quickly falling asleep. Severus watched Harry sleep for ten minutes before finally getting up. Opening Poppy's office door, he poked his head in "I'm just going to visit a friend to sort out Harry's living arrangements Poppy."

"Ok dear. How's Harry?"

"Asleep right now."

"Ok then I'll keep an eye on him."

Severus nodded before turning and walking towards the infirmary fire place.

"Malfoy Manor" Severus called out, throwing some floo powder down before being sucked into the green flames.

Stepping out of the fire place, Severus surveyed the room. Finding it empty he called out "Dobby."

"What can Dobby do for Master Severus?" Dobby asked popping into view.

"Where is Lucius?"

"He is in his study Master Severus. Would you like me to retrieve him for you?"

"No thank-you Dobby, I will go and see him."

Dobby nodded before popping away. Severus started walking towards Lucius's office, navigating through all the twists and turns of the houses hallways he knew by heart. Severus knocked on the door before entering, spotting Lucius at his desk writing on some papers.

"Hello Severus" Lucius said without looking up from his work.

"Hello Lucius. How are you?" Severus asked sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm quite well, and yourself?"

"I need your help" Severus stated leaning forward his elbows on his knees holding up his face.

"Oh? How can I help you Severus? It's not very often you come to me for help." Lucius said looking up from his work, an eyebrow raised.

"I have a future student who needs help. His family are not fit to take care of him, nor would I ever want them to. They are a sorry excuse for human beings." Severus spat out.

"Hmm and why are they not fit to take care of him?" Lucius asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"They abuse him Lucius!" Severus stated firmly standing up "I was sent to pick him up and take him shopping for his school supplies. He starts this term. When I arrived his muggle uncle was standing over him and beating him while his aunt and cousin watched. Smirking no less! He was already unconscious and laying in a pool of his own blood." Severus had started pacing furiously halfway through his outburst.

Lucius's face turned serious as soon as the word abuse left Severus's mouth. As Severus continued Lucius's face became pale as his mind registered his words. Lucius calmed the anger that was slowly building inside him and turned to Severus who was still pacing furiously, obviously working himself up. Lucius finally stepped in to calm Severus down when his office began to shake from his powerful and raw magic being unleashed in small emotional outburst.

"Severus calm down"

"How can I calm down Lucius? All I want to do is go after those stupid muggles!" Severus snarled out.

"You have to Severus" Lucius said calmly "you're not the only one that wants to go after them now, but first you need to calm down. Look around you; you're going to destroy my office soon. I don't really want to have to repair it right now; you remember what happened last time don't you?" Lucius said with a small chuckle.

Severus had started to calm down after looking around and seeing everything shaking, he chuckled at the memory of the last time Lucius had tried to repair his office. 'Although,' Severus thought 'it was Lucius that destroyed it last time in a fit of rage'.

"Now why don't you come sit down again and tell me absolutely everything, including this mysterious boy that you almost destroyed my office over."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys another great response to my story. I'm still surprised with how many views this story has. Thanks for reading.

Unbelievable

Lucius stared at Severus slack jawed.

"Harry Potter?" Lucius asked, leaning forward.

Severus nodded, calmly sipping at his cup of tea.

"This boy is Harry Potter, and you want me to adopt him?"

Severus nodded again, setting his tea down. "We both know you're the best person for it Lucius. Draco and Harry will be able to play together and it will allow Harry to get used to other magical children. You also have the best resources and plenty of influence in the ministry and the public."

"Are-are you sure Severus? What does the headmaster think about this?"

"He doesn't know" Severus muttered.

"He doesn't know?"

Severus nodded.

"I don't know whether to think of that as a bad thing or a good thing" Lucius sighed, slumping back.

Severus smirked "right now it's a good thing. If he doesn't know he can't stick his old, sticky lemon drop covered hands in it."

"Too true. Are you sure you want me to do this Severus. If you change your mind I won't give him up. He will be a Malfoy."

"I am sure Lucius. I've never been surer of something like this before."

"So when can I meet him?"

Severus looked up at the clock above Lucius's desk. He was shocked to see an hour had already gone by.

"Now, if you're free. Harry should be waking up from his nap right about now. Where is Draco? He may come if he wants to."

"I'm free, paper work can always wait when it comes to family. I believe Draco is in the library studying. Shall I meet you in the infirmary? Then you will have time to talk to Harry and I will have time to explain to Draco."

"I shall see you soon then" Severus said rising.

* * *

Poppy looked up at the sound of her office door opening.

"Welcome back Severus"

Severus nodded, "Lucius Malfoy will be arriving soon to meet Harry."

"You're getting Lucius to adopt Harry?"

"Yes. I believe he is the best person to look after Harry."

Poppy nodded, "I trust you Severus and I trust your decisions, so if you say he is the best for Harry, then he is the best."

"Speaking of Harry, is he awake yet?" Severus asked.

"Not yet. It's fine if you wake him though. We don't want him sleeping too much."

Severus nodded turning. Once he reached Harry's bed he sat down, leaning forward.

"Harry" Severus whispered. When he didn't respond he reached out his hand to grasp Harry's.

"Harry" he said louder.

"Sev-Severus?" Harry asked, slowly waking up.

"I'm here Harry. It's time to wake up; did you have a good nap?"

"Yes. The best" Harry said with a small smile.

"That's good. Would you like to meet my friend that I mentioned could help us earlier?"

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of Course. He also might be bringing his son with him. He's the same age as you."

Harry nodded looking away, "Severus?" he asked turning back to face him.

"Yes"

"Wha-Whats his name?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Harry shook his head "I'm sorry. His name is Lucius Malfoy and his son is Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked down and mumbled.

"I'm sorry Harry, what was that" Severus asked leaning closer.

"Are-are they nice?" he asked fiddling with is hands, one of which was still linked with Severus's.

"Oh Harry, they are very nice. In public they have to act differently but around close friends and family they are really big softies."

"They wear masks too!" Harry blurted out before quickly slapping his hands over his mouth.

Severus stared at Harry in shock, "what do you mean Harry?"

"Nev-Never mind" Harry stuttered "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to shout."

"It's ok, you didn't shout. What did you mean 'they wear masks too' Harry?"

"At-at my relatives, when I went to school I had to pretend to be really dumb and I had to lie to the teachers all the time."

"Why did you have to pretend to be dumb Harry?"

"My relatives didn't like it when I got better marks then Dudley. I got in trouble if I was better than him" Harry said quietly.

"What happened if you were better than Dudley?" Severus asked softly.

Harry looked up, his face serious, "I wasn't" he said firmly.

Severus was taken aback by Harry's sudden change but styed quiet. Just as he was about to open his mouth Poppy walked over.

"Hello Harry. How was your nap?"

"Fine thank-you" Harry answered quietly. He slowly moved towards Severus, squeezing his hand, as Poppy came closer.

"Are you in any pain dear?" Poppy asked, ignoring Harry's movement. She could see he was already strongly attached to Severus.

Harrys shook his head.

"Ok then, let me just run a quick scan to make sure everything's healing right then I'll leave ok?"

Harry nodded again, turning to face Severus as Poppy began.

Severus noted the second change in Harry and stored the information away to analyse later.

"Well everything looks to be healing well. Just a day or two and you should be ready to leave," Poppy stated before leaving.

"So soon?" Harry asked Severus.

Severus nodded "its magic Harry, remember. We can heal you much faster than if you were to heal the muggle way."

Harry looked at Severus confused. "Muggle? What's muggle?"

"Ahh right you have so much to learn Harry. Muggles are non-magic folk. Now why don't we have a small snack before Lucius gets here?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded absently, thinking over the new information.

"Dippy" Severus called out.

"Yes Master Severus" Dippy said popping into the room, scaring Harry out of his thoughts.

"Can you please bring us a small snack?"

"Of course Master Severus" Dippy replied popping away, only to reappear a minute later with a small platter of biscuits and crackers.

"Thank-you Dippy" Severus said taking the platter off her. Dippy nodded before popping away again.

"What was that?" Harry asked curious.

Severus set the platter on Harry's bed and handed him a biscuit before answering, "That was a house elf, and they look after Hogwarts. They mainly cook and clean. Don't worry, they do it because they want to, not because they have to." Severus said seeing a small spark of anger in Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded and stated nibbling on his biscuit.

Just as Severus went to pick up his own snack the infirmary doors opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, past 10,000 views now! Thanks for reading.

The Meeting

Harry inched towards Severus as the unknown man strode in. He could see the confidence and power radiating off the stranger. He knew this was a man not to be messed with and it frightened him.

"Severus" the man said in greeting. Harry turned his head into Severus chest, trying to hide further from this new stranger.

"Lucius" Severus reprimanded hugging Harry. "No need to scare Harry. The only other person here is Poppy. The Headmaster will not be returning until just before school begins."

Lucius let out a sigh "I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to frighten you" he said letting down the carefully built up Malfoy mask.

Harry looked up from Severus chest "it-it's ok." He strained his neck up to reach Severus's ear "Severus?"

"Yes Harry?" Severus whispered back, squeezing him tighter. He could get used to this, hugging Harry made all his worries disappear. It felt good, it felt right.

"Who is he?"

Severus drew back and let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry Harry, let me introduce you. Harry this is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius this is Harry Potter."

Harry's eyes lit up in recognition at Lucius's name. 'So this is the man that's going to help us. I wonder how.'

Severus noted the thoughtful look on Harry's face, "Did you want to ask something Harry?"

Severus caught Harry shooting a worried glance towards Lucius. "Its ok Harry. You can ask questions remember. It doesn't matter if Lucius is here, I'm pretty sure Lucius wouldn't mind if you asked him any questions either"

"I don't mind Harry. You can ask all the questions you want" Lucius said conjuring a chair and sitting down.

Harry stared in awe at the casual display of magic. "You're a wizard to?" Harry asked in excitement.

Lucius nodded. "Yes my son and wife are also magical."

"Draco?" Harry questioned.

"Yes my sons name is Draco. Would you like to meet him? We didn't want to overwhelm you with both of us coming. He is at home being watched by the house elves."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't know if he was ready to meet another new person, but he didn't want Draco to be alone and left out just because of him.

"Why don't I go get him after we talk then?" Lucius asked.

Harry nodded again turning his head back into Severus chest. He didn't want to ever let go. This was the most he could remember ever been held and he wanted to soak up the contentment as much as possible.

Severus took this as his cue to speak. "Harry we figured out how Lucius can help us"

Harry looked up at Severus with hopeful eyes. 'How would I ever be able to resist those eyes' Severus thought 'he's going to be so spoilt between me and Lucius.'

Severus was brought out of his thoughts when Lucius continued.

"Harry, Severus and I talked over this and we thought it would be a good idea if I adopted you, if you approve of course."

"You want to adopt me?" Harry asked in disbelief. No one had ever wanted him. To think that this man was meeting him for the first time and wanted to adopt him straight away. It astounded Harry. He didn't think anyone would ever want him. His Aunt and Uncle had made sure he knew he wasn't wanted.

Lucius and Severus both nodded.

"You want me?" Harry whispered.

Severus eyes lit up in recognition. Of course! Why didn't he realize. Of course Harry would think no one wanted him. From what he had seen Harry hadn't exactly been shown he was wanted.

"Of course we want you Harry" Severus said, hugging Harry closer. "You mean so much to me already. I could never even think of not wanting you. I will always protect you, no matter what!"

Lucius nodded "I care for you already Harry. I would like it very much if you came to live with me and I'm pretty sure Draco would love to have you there. I have already told him about you from what Severus has told me and he seemed very excited at the idea of having a new brother."

Harry stayed silent; overwhelmed at the love and care he could feel from these two men. He basked in the feeling. He could only vaguely remember ever feeling these feelings at all. He had always felt the love his Aunt held for his cousin, he always wanted to feel that love directed at him but never did he ever think it would actually happen.

Harry nodded absently, thinking out loud. "I can tell" he said quietly. "You already feel so much love for me."

Severus and Lucius looked at each other in surprise 'Feel?' they both thought.

"Harry" Severus said tapping his shoulder.

Harry jumped slightly at the sudden touch and look up at Severus with questioning eyes.

"What did you mean by feel Harry?"

Harry quickly became scared. Had he been thinking out loud again?

"Noth-Nothing. I was just thinking out loud. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to" he said quickly trying to move out of Severus's arms. He didn't want to be punished for thinking out loud.

"Harry. Harry! Calm down. Its ok, it's ok. You can think out loud all you want. It doesn't bother us" Severus said quickly pulling Harry back into his arms feeling empty with him gone. He hugged him close as he felt Harry start to shake.

"It's ok Harry. You're safe here, remember. You won't be punished I promise. Lucius and I would never hit you."

Harry nodded Calming at the soothing feeling coming from Severus.

"Are you alright now Harry?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry nodded hugging Severus closer. Lucius stayed seated, watching his self-proclaimed brother with a smile as he calmed Harry.

"Harry?" Harry looked back up at his name.

"What did you mean when you said feel? Its ok you won't get in trouble and we won't leave you. No matter what it is."

Harry stayed silent for a minute before whispering "I-I can feel emotions"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'm going away on holiday for a week next week so I might upload the next chapter early, maybe Friday.

Emotions

Harry was becoming more worried the longer Severus and Lucius stayed silent. He looked from one to another noticing their matching shocked expressions.

Tightening his hold on Harry and looking down, Severus spoke. "That- that's amazing Harry."

"There hasn't been an empath in hundreds of years!" Lucius exclaimed coming out of his shock.

"That means I'm even more of a freak!" Harry said curling into Severus' chest.

"You're not a freak Harry. Being an empath is special, they are very rare…and the fact that you are one is amazing!" Severus murmured softly.

Harry stared up at Severus in amazement. He could feel the truth in his words and it amazed him. Never did he ever think that someone wouldn't think he was freak. These nice feeling that were aimed towards him were overwhelming but Harry basked in them, happy to feel wanted.

"Are- are you sure?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes Harry, we're sure. It doesn't matter what you can do. I still want to adopt you; I still want you to become my son, and I'm pretty sure Draco will love you no matter what. He was excited when I told him I wanted to adopt you. He can't wait to be a big brother." Lucius said smiling softly. He was so happy that Draco was ok with this. It was even better that he wanted to become a big brother, even if there were only a few months between them.

Harry flew from Severus' arms into Lucius's. Lucius caught him and hugged him close, he knew he didn't need to say anything, the hug said it all. They stayed cuddled like that for ten minutes before Harry started pulling away apologising.

Lucius hugged Harry tighter when he tried to pull away. "It's alright Harry; you can hug us whenever you want. It doesn't bother us" Lucius bent his head down to whisper in his ear "and I know for a fact that Severus likes your hugs the best. I've never seen him hug anyone as much as he's hugged you and I've never seen him so happy in years."

"Can I go back to Severus then?" Harry whispered back "I like his hugs to."

Lucius nodded happy to see Harry coming out of his shell already. Harry bounded back to Severus, who wrapped him up back in his arms.

"And what were you whispering about my little angle" Severus asked.

Harry smiled at his new nickname.

"Nothing."

"Alright then I'll let you and Lucius have your own little secrets. Just leave me out why don't you." Severus said pretending to be upset.

"Ok! Ok!" Harry said when Severus bought out the pouting lip. "I was just telling him how much I like your hugs."

"I like your hugs to" Severus said, hugging him tighter.

"Hey! What about me? Does anyone like my hugs?" Lucius pushed in, a hand to his heart and a betrayed expression on his face.

"Of course!" Harry exclaimed.

"I like your hugs to!" he said smiling.

Severus was amazed at this change in Harry. He had gone from a timid, scared little boy to a normal eleven year old in just a few hours, but he couldn't stop the nagging in the back of his mind that this wouldn't last. He told the voice to shut up and watched as Lucius and Harry bickered back and forth about who had the best hugs. So far it looked like Harry was winning.

In the short time he had known Harry he had never seen him this talkative. 'Maybe this has something to do with his mask.' Severus thought. He could feel all the new questions building up. 'Does this mean he's actually starting to trust us? Will he be that same around others? Why does he trust us already?'

Severus pushed away all the questions for later, Harry was more important than a few questions, and right now Harry needed lunch.

"Alright you two, I think I know who has the best hugs."

Harry and Lucius went silent and waited for Severus to carry on. After a minute of silence with Severus staying quiet Harry couldn't take it any longer "Who Sev? Who?" he asked jumping up and down on his lap.

Severus chuckled at his enthusiasm. 'Wait. Sev?'

"Sev, Harry? Why did you call me Sev?"

Harry stopped bouncing and started to look nervous "I-I just thought since you gave me a special name then I could give you one too. I'm sorry I'll keep calling you Severus."

"No, it's fine Harry. I like that you gave me your own special name. You can call me whatever you want to, it doesn't bother me. "

"I like that name. Sev. It suits doesn't it Sev" Lucius teased.

"Now now LUCY. Only Harry can call me Sev. Don't even think about calling me Sev."

"Lucy?" Harry questioned.

"Yes. One day Lucy here decided-" Lucius flew up from his seat and shoved his hand over Severus's mouth. Harry didn't think he had ever seen someone move that fast before.

"Not one more word. We both agreed to never mention that story ever again." Lucius growled.

Severus nodded and Lucius moved back to his seat.

"But what happened?" Harry asked, looking between the two men.

Severus opened his mouth but Lucius stopped him "Not one word! Why don't you tell us who has the best hugs" he said trying to change the subject.

"I was actually going to say, I think it's time that we have lunch. Harry has the best hug and we have to fatten you up now don't we Harry" Severus said. Harry broke out into a fit of giggles, squirming as Severus started to tickle him.

"Stop- stop! I'll- can't- breathe- just- please- stop!" he pleaded between his laughing, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Severus finally relented and set Harry down on his bed so he could catch his breath.

Neither Harry nor Severus noticed as Lucius discreetly put a camera back into a hidden pocket in his robes.


	8. AN 1

Hey guys I told myself I wouldn't do any authors notes but I just thought I'd tell you that I've been too busy to write chapter 8 with getting ready to go overseas and everything. So sorry you aren't getting a new chapter and I'll replace this AN with chapter 8 when I write it.

Thanks for reading.

readstar


	9. AN 2

Hey guys I'm so sorry but I'm cutting myself off from FanFiction all together. Its taking up too much of my time and I've found over the past few days I've had lots of time to do other things if I ignore FanFiction. This story is going to be up for adoption though and after, if its adopted, I will be deleting my account. Sorry guys.

readstar


	10. Adopted

Hey again guys. This story has been adopted now by Torisnape20 so I wont be posting anymore. I'l leave it up for a week or two.

readstar


End file.
